Salome
| jva = N/A | Funi eva = Jason Kane, Aaron Roberts (3D2Y) }} Salome is Boa Hancock’s personal Snake Weapon. Appearance Salome is a large white snake with large pink spots running down her body. The underside of her body is pale yellow, with thin horizontal black lines across it. She wears a horned skull with a couple of cracks on top of her head, has blue hair jutting out from the back of the skull, and is usually seen with what appears to be a smile. In the manga, Salome's skin was seen as a shade of pink that was lighter than the spots running down her body. Gallery Personality For a snake, Salome appears to be a friendly and fun loving snake. She is very close to Hancock and cares about her well-being, as she was shown worried about her condition when she was bedridden from Love Sickness. No matter the situation, Salome is always seen smiling. Salome seems to be fond of food, as she was shown eating the food on the Marine ship with Luffy and even showing enjoyment on her part. Abilities As an oversized Snake Weapon, Salome usually curls herself into a chair for Boa Hancock to sit on, similar to a throne. She also has curled herself as a spiral for supporting her. Because of her size, she can use Salome to gain a height advantage in order to effectively use her Slave Arrow as an aerial bombardment technique. She also has the ability to track down things on the ocean floor, shown when she was able to sense Whitebeard's seaquake before it arrived, and when she helped Hancock follow Trafalgar Law's submarine. Salome is also a very strong swimmer, capable of diving into the ocean and save Luffy in very quick time. In the non-canon Pirate Warriors series, Salome can attack enemies with her body and can transform into an bow which Hancock can use to fire Slave Arrows. History Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc Salome had been seen with Hancock since her debut, and had served as her throne when she sat in her room and in the coliseum. When Hancock answered the Marines' call to attend the Whitebeard War, she was permitted to bring Salome with her. Marineford Arc Salome served as a spiral support for Hancock during the war, and when Luffy broke down from Ace's death, Hancock confided to the snake how worried she was about Luffy. Post-War Arc After Luffy escaped Marineford with the aid of the Heart Pirates and their submarine, Hancock followed the submarine using Salome's tracking capabilities. After returning to Amazon Lily, Salome resumed the role of being Hancock's throne. Yonko Saga Wano Country Arc After the Shichibukai system was abolished, Salome was present in Hancock's throne room as a Marine fleet approached Amazon Lily. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' Trivia *In biblical text, Salome was the daughter of Herodias, who is often depicted as dangerous and seductive. As a note of coincidence, Salome's owner, Hancock, can be considered such a person. *Despite not making it into the top ten in the fifth fan popularity poll, Salome was on the cover page of chapter 771 with the other top ten characters, accompanying Hancock. References Site Navigation fr:Salome ca:Salome Category:Kuja Pirates Category:Pets Category:Female Characters